GTAV: Reunited and It Feels So Good
by ThatDayDreamer
Summary: A woman is enjoying her job before she is hit with a bitter-sweet reunion. After many years of unanswered questions and heart ache, will she be able to put her past behind her to trust again? (Contains strong language and sexual references)
1. Confusion

Chapter 1 - Confusion

"$21.50 please"

No answer. The girl was too busy taking in her desert surroundings. The air was dry and warm. There were very few cars on the roads and much less life than what she's used to back in Los Santos. It was quiet, calm and peaceful.

"Excuse me, Miss? Am I gonna get paid here?"

She jumped "I'm so sorry. I was just... How much was it?" she replied to the cab driver.

"$21.50" he repeated.

"All I got is $30, do you have change?" she asked.

"No sorry" The cabbie broke eye contact.

"Here. Keep the rest." she smiled and handed over her money.

"Thanks Miss! I never get tips." He saluted the girl goodbye and drove off leaving a sand cloud for the girl to choke on.

_Great. Thanks. _She thought, dusting off her off-white, over sized, faded Love Fist shirt and black pleather trousers.  
_Combat boots were a bad choice. _She could feel her feet beginning to roast in the airless footwear in this desert heat.  
She pulled her dark wayfarer sunglasses down from the top of head and positioned them in front of her squinting eyes. _That's better. Now, let's see what you've got in store Sandy Shores._

Although she was used to being in foreign places, her anxiety of meeting new people started to manifest. Rather than dwell on it, she walked up and knocked on the trailer closest to her. _Hopefully the person behind the door won't be mental._

She waited for an answer. There was none. The girl knocked again harder in her impatience.

The door swung open, a small weedy man stood in the doorway. He slipped his headphones down from his ears to hang around his neck joining the strap that held the radio resting on his belly.

"Yes?" the grey haired male looked annoyed about being disturbed.

"Um. Sorry. I was wondering if you could help me Sir" The girl responded. "I'm looking for T. P. Industries. I have a business meeting with the owner, would you know where I could find him please?"

"Oh. Yes. I'm the co-founder and CEO of T. P. Industries. What day is it? I didn't realise today... Oh he is gonna kill me! Don't tell him you spoke to me, he's in that trailer there." He pointed to the trailer behind the girl. She turned to look but before she could thank the strange man he closed the door and retreated back into his home. The girl was confused by the interaction, paused then made her way to the opposite trailer. She glanced at the red pickup truck parked outside this trailer. She never understood why truckers pinned stuffed animals to the grills of their trucks, but she was bewildered by the sight of this poor one eyed teddy bear wearing a pink thong on the grill of this red pickup. _Huh. Well that's certainly different. Never seen that before._

Clenching her fist, she knocked on another flimsy trailer front door making it rattle. She heard a groan and a mumble of something about coffee from a voice on the other side of the door.

"Uh.. Sir? I'm here about the business meeting. T. P. Industries?" The girl listened for a response that sounded human.

"...what?" The voice groaned again. You'd think this guy was getting an early morning wake-up call, but it was 5pm.

"I'm here about the meeting regarding business with T. P. Industries. Are you the owner?" This time the girl spoke slightly slower for the mysterious groaner to be able to register the clear words of the English language being spoken to him. She removed her wayfarers and slipped them onto the front of her shirt.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. Gimme a minute." The girl heard a thud and then rustling from inside the trailer. While waiting she stepped back from the door and gazed at the sun setting behind the trailer. The light was blinding as it hit her while she stood on the porch. To evade the brightness she fixated on a dream catcher hanging from the porch roof. She watched it sway in the warm desert breeze and leaned over the wooden table in front of it to get a better look.  
Just as she was leaning, the flimsy trailer door creaked open. A top heavy man wearing a stained once white v-neck stood in the doorway and as he caught a glimpse of the woman leaning over the wooden table, he leaned against his door frame and stared at her round shiny bottom for a while before announcing his presence.

"Well, hello cupcake." The man sounded like he was almost growling, while fondling the crotch area of his stained, grey sweatpants. The girl stopped leaning and stood upright, before turning to face the man. She flashed an unimpressed look toward him. She still couldn't completely make out this mysterious moaner's face as she was still slightly blinded from the sunlight she glanced at earlier. It had also gotten darker from the sun setting, but it was even darker on this man's porch because most of the light was being blocked out by the porch roof. She could however decipher a creepy smile on this man's face. This man's smile should have creeped her out, but instead it gave the girl a strange feeling of comfort. She ignored it and stepped forward and reached out her hand to formally introduce herself to her client.

"I'm Miss. Lawson. Mr Cheng's associate. Nice to meet you... uh..." The girl waited for the mysterious man to continue and state his name.

"Trevor. Trevor Philips. At your... service ma'am." Once again he growled his words and arched an eyebrow before reaching for the girl's hand, turned it then kissed it lightly. The girl pulled her hand back in horror.

"Trevor? " She gave him a perplexed look before looking at the man's face more closely. Her face dropped. She knew she couldn't believe it was him, yet his stupid familiar face proved her otherwise.

"Of course! T. P. Industries – Trevor Philips Industries. How could I have been so stupid?! I'd have never had come all the way out here if I knew it was you". The girl became manic, she was mumbling words so fast and to herself. Her eyes shifted left and right whilst fixed on the porch floor. She failed to make sense of the situation. Trevor just stood there and tried to catch what the woman was muttering.

"Uh, Miss? Are you ok?" He reached out to touch the girl's shoulder that had now turned away from Trevor.

"Don't you fucking touch me." The man held his not-so-comforting hand up. He looked in her eyes and could see this woman's gaze was more dangerous than any loaded gun aimed at his head. He lowered his raised hand and was about try and make sense of the situation with this mad woman, but was taken aback. He just stood there, stunned. With his mouth open ready to speak she cut him off.

"Fuck you Trevor Philips. You son of a bitch" She hissed, and with a stern look she stormed down the stairs of the porch and down the path of the man's garden. The man meanwhile was a statue, sporting a very baffled look on his face.


	2. Unanswered Questions

Chapter 2 – Unanswered Questions

Trevor's confusion soon turned into frustration and then anger. This was his immediate reaction to anything he didn't understand throughout his life. He also wasn't fond of the way he was spoken to in that tone but he wasn't too upset because throughout his socialisation with this woman some of his blood rushed to his genital area. Ignoring his semi, he jumped down the stairs of his porch and protested to the woman.

"Hey! For such a little lady you seem to have a lot of built up rage up inside ya." The woman ignored Trevor. She was distracted. Holding her smartphone she jerked her arms up and down, left and right. The frustration on her face was growing.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Trevor asked watching her.

"Trying to get some cell reception. There has to be some out here. C'mon! I only need one bar, then I can get the fuck outta here and never come back." she turned to Trevor.

"You know, I actually thought this place was pretty cute. It's quiet, unlike Los Santos" Her face returned to the glow of her phone screen, she huffed and swung down her hand grasping the device.

"I had to run into you. Fucking typical. I was done with you. I'd moved on."

"I'm sorry darlin' but... am I supposed to know you?" Trevor instantly regretted the words that left his mouth. He watched the woman turn her head to face him. Her look was twice as scary with the glow of her smartphone gleaming up at her face. At this point the pair were unaware of their dark surroundings. The only light sources were from this woman's phone and the bright buzzing porch light to the side of Trevor's trailer door that had turned on.

"Are you fucking serious? You don't remember me?" Trevor looked the woman up and down. He didn't recognise anything about her except her face; behind her smoky make-up, her young, feminine face was very familiar. Yet, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Sorry love" he shrugged "I guess you weren't that good of a fuck". The woman slapped his face.

"I've been waiting to do that for nine fucking years you cunt." She breathed. While Trevor soothed his stinging cheek, the woman grinned a half-smile at the ground. Tucking her sleek and straight black hair behind her ear, Trevor noticed a very similar dove tattoo on the inside of the woman's wrist. He has a matching, if not identical one on his neck below his left ear. She looked up at Trevor and held her hand out sarcastically to shake Trevor's. Her voice became that of a stereotypical high pitched teenage girl.

"Hi Trevor!" the woman poked her cheek with her index finger and twisted it, making fun of whoever she was imitating.

"You may know me as Cherry the 18 year old stripper from North Yankton. You probably don't recognise me without my gross muddy brown hair extensions and caked face, or the fact that I'm not the end of your dick at the moment. You see, we used to fuck and I thought it was more than that," The woman laughed.

"You obviously didn't see it that way," her voice returned to its angry tone.

"Cos one day you up and fucking left me there and I never heard from you again. They told me you'd do that too, you were never the 'committing type' but I was so stupid and fucking naive I didn't want to believe it." Trevor tried to find his words. He stared at the woman, looked her up and down again before she turned away hiding her wet eyes from his sight.

"Jesus... Fuck... You've really grown ain'tcha?" Trevor's arm reached out to turn her body to face him again, but the girl felt it coming and brushed away his touch. She moved away from him. He'd hurt her before, but he wasn't going to let her go. Not again. He approached her swiftly and swung her around facing him in his embrace.

"NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" she protested by beating on his chest with her fists in fury whilst trying to wriggle free. Trevor resisted her displays of rejection and kept a tight grip around the woman.

"I'm sorry" Trevor pleaded while being punched in the chest. The woman's wrath decreased and her attacks weakened as she began to break down in streams of tears.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you... fuck... you! You left me there!" The beatings from the woman ceased and instead her clenched fists lay on Trevor's warm, hard chest. She buried her face in between her hands and wept into his shirt. Trevor ran his hand down the back of her head and through her soft hair that rested just above her shoulders.

The man whispered "I know. I'm sorry. I hate myself." He kissed the top of the woman's head that was snug under his chin and held her close.

"You... left me there Trevor. You left me there." The woman muffled in between sobs. This time Trevor said nothing and just held her. His comforting strokes stopped and his hand instead cradled the woman's head. He rested his chin on the top of her head and stared in front of him, concentrating. His eyes moistened and he inhaled deeply, holding the woman in the rain.


	3. Shy

Chapter 3 – Shy

The woman pulled away from the damp fabric of Trevor's shirt and he released her from his firm grip. She laughed awkwardly and wiped her eyes and smiled up at Trevor. Trevor reciprocated the gesture and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her back towards the trailer. The woman raised her arm and scooped Trevor's waist as they approached the cover of the porch.

"Ladies first" Trevor gestured as they approached the trailer door.

"Thanks" replied the woman as she entered and sat on the rigid, uncomfortable couch. Trevor opened the fridge and clipped off the cap of a piβwasser bottle before handing it to the lady then doing the same for his. She took a swig. The air was still.

"..this tastes like piss" the woman protested. Trevor sniggered and took a gulp of his beverage.

"Yeah. Well. It's cheap and it numbs the thoughts so... it'll do". He hopped onto his counter to sit and face the woman. Swinging his work boots playfully the couple just looked at each other and basked in the silence. The woman smiled at him and broke the silence.

"Have you ever wondered what my real name is? I wasn't born with the name Cherry you know... thank god"

"I did wonder, but never got the chance to ask you. So... uh... what is your real name?" The man asked eagerly.

"My real name is Clare. Clare Lawson. I had to pick a different name when I started working there. You know, to protect yourself from the guys who only saw you as a piece of meat, whether that was during work hours or not. Although unoriginal, I thought at the time that 'Cherry' was clever and cute for a stripper. "

"I like Clare better. It's a classy name – sophisticated, mature but also short 'n' sweet." Trevor smiled and stared into her dark hazel eyes. He noticed the faint freckles sprinkled behind her make-up. A cluster resided below her eyes, along her cheekbones and on her small rounded nose. Clare stared back into Trevor's chocolate brown eyes and was aware of his scarred aging face. It had been nine years after all. They'd both matured and knocked back another mouthful of their urine flavoured drink.

Clare was itching to ask ever since she saw Trevor in the doorway of his trailer. She could feel her heart in her throat as she blurted out it bluntly.

"Why did you leave North Yankton that day and never come back?". Clare looked down in shame while Trevor was surprised by the woman's sharpness. He'd missed that, a fine quality to possess. He'd forgotten what a straight-to-the-point woman was like.

Clare looked up in disbelief.

"... did I do something?"

"Oh hell no. You didn't do anything baby. It was my fault, well, not all my fault, it was this prick Michael Townley's fault. 'Cept his name is Michael DeSanta now." he continued, rambling about his old running buddy. His swinging legs came to a halt and he glanced forward.

"We were like peas Clare, me him and Brad" Trevor exhaled.

"Brad. I'll miss you bud." Riled up from past emotions Trevor hissed.

"HE fucked it up. Fuckin' snake." Clare waited for Trevor to calm down a bit before asking him any more questions. Obviously this subject was still sore for him. She didn't want to be reminded of his outbursts.

Clare set her bottle on the floor and stood. "Trevor, who's Michael? And Brad? ... What happened up there?"

"It went wrong is what happened. It wasn't meant to go that way. We were robbing this joint and... Brad... Brad got shot" Trevor's eyes dampened.

"Oh. Trevor I'm sorry." Clare reached out to pat his back, but Trevor's movement startled her as he finished his sentence.

"Mikey got shot too. They both got shot. I thought they were both done for so I took out some heat that ambushed us and ran. I wasn't going down for this; it wasn't even the big one. So I just ... ran. I ran and ran." Trevor gulped some of his beer and looked up at Clare choking back tears.

"That's why I left you there. I had no other choice. I didn't want to. I had no time to stop. I didn't want to drag you into my shit, you were just 20 - your whole life ahead of ya. I hated myself; I still do, for breaking you. Leaving you there... you would've had a better life without me. That's when I came here to Blaine County. No one would find me here. I told myself over the years I was too old for you anyway." Trevor dabbed his eyes with his moist shirt and wiped his nose.

"Christ. I was 39." The man chuckled.

"That never bothered me. I've always liked older men" Trevor looked up at her and arched an eyebrow. Clare cupped Trevor's jaw with her hand and seductively leaned in closer to the man's face and then she was still.

"What bothered me was that fuckin' mullet! I'm glad it got a cut." Her hand shifted from the man's jaw line and her fingers combed his thinning hair. Trevor moved his head to rub his face against her warm arm whilst eyes closed with nostalgic pleasure. Trevor then looked up at the woman.

"Hey! I heard no complainin' when you'd braid it." Trevor scoffed. Clare blushed and playfully pushed his shoulder away. They gazed at each other again, before Clare brought out her smartphone.

"Hmmm, still no reception." She clarified.

"Oh you won't get no reception now." He said before swigging some more beer. Clare frowned at Trevor waiting for an explanation.

"This is Blaine County sweetheart. There's nothing here for miles. That goes for your fancy smart phone reception too. This storm probably won't help with the situation either." Clare stared at her phone and rubbed her temple in frustration.

"It's late." Clare said looking at the clock on her phone. 10pm.

"... You can stay here." Clare flashed her unimpressed look at Trevor once more. She immediately thought he was expecting they would participate in an activity that would be counter-productive for two former lovers.

"Fine. Suit yourself. My home ain't good enough for you, then get the fuck out." He said sliding down from the kitchen counter, placing his bottle down behind him he pointed at the trailer door.

"Go flag down a cab in the rain. You won't find one. Only a few come through these parts, and that's during the day if you're lucky."

Clare pulled on his elevated arm "Alright! I'll stay the night. Thank you."

"Ok." Trevor rubbed the back of his head, only now realising their bodies were less than an inch away when he stood up. He pointed Clare to his bedroom, she strolled to the doorway and glanced at the state of his bedroom.

"Jesus Trev. Don't you ever clean your crap up?" The woman's reference was toward the empty whisky bottles, cigarette butts, ashtrays and used tissues scattered on the floor and all over the bed. Trevor stormed in and simply brushed anything from the bed adding to the sea of waste that was the floor. Clare watched the man perform his version of cleaning and thanked him.

"Nice. Thanks, and by the way those posters really give the room its elegant charm. Nice touch." Clare made a satirical 'OK' gesture with her hand. Posters of slightly crumpled half naked women hung on the walls of the small bedroom. She never said she disliked the look of these women. She enjoyed their provocative poses, but wasn't ready to admit that. The woodland scenery painting opposite the doorway however was very beautiful; it was a shame that it hung suspended on an angle.

"There. Anything else now before I go, m'lady?" Trevor bowed sarcastically like a butler.

"You're going? Where?" Clare became tense.

"I just gotta go sort some business crap out. I won't be long." The man clutched the woman's hand making her look down at her hand and then up at his face to a reassuring smile. The woman was clearly exhausted from the range of emotions she went through tonight and the beer earlier only added to her sleepiness. Trevor let go of her hand and exited the room to leave his trailer but before he did he looked back to view the bedroom to confirm this whole night wasn't just a dream or a really cruel meth trip. There she was, stretching and yawning. She slumped onto the bed to remove her tan boots and positioned them neatly at the foot of the bed. Trevor watched her slide out of her pleather trousers to reveal a pair of lilac lace boyshorts hugging her plump bum before she comfortably settled in his bed. He swallowed, loosened the suddenly tight crotch area of his sweatpants and marched over to Ron's trailer.

Trevor stormed back into his trailer in the early hours of the morning. He was heading to his bedroom to crash but quickly remembered it was occupied by Clare. She was soundless. Trevor poked his head around the bedroom doorway and saw her facing away, sleeping on her stomach slightly to the right in a foetal position. Her left leg was arched high emerging from the bed sheets and her right lying straight. He always liked Clare's legs but this was not always an agreeable opinion when it came to herself. They were thicker than average especially up in the thigh area. Trevor liked them the way they were.

_Perfect._ He thought. _Just perfect. _Kicking off his boots and removing his musty v-neck he made his way to the comfort-less couch to spend the night. With his arm over his eyes he started to drift off to sleep.

Just then, Clare got up to use the bathroom and was shocked to see Trevor fighting for some rest on the hard couch.

"Trevor" The woman whispered not to startle the restless man.

"Trevor hon'?" He stirred and answered with a groan. "You don't have to sleep on that horrible uncomfortable couch. I feel really bad hogging all the bed when it can fit two people." She gestured him to follow her. An exhausted Trevor rubbed his eyes and yawned then dragged his feet while following the woman to the bedroom.

"You get in first. I like this side." Clare stood to the right side of the double bed which wasn't pressed up against the wall. Trevor was too tired to question her quirk and crawled into the warm, squashy bed. Clare pushed some sheets over to his side and slunk into the bed. Trevor pulled some sheets over his body and positioned himself in the shared bed facing the wall opposite the doorway away from Clare. Respecting the situation and seeing it only as two adults sharing the same bed for one night and for nothing else. Clare did the same, cocooning herself in the covers she positioned her body so her back was facing Trevor's in the bed and they both drifted out of consciousness.

The amber light of morning arrived and peeked through the small cheap curtains found on a small bedroom window to reveal a top heavy man lying on his back, one arm behind his head, another stretched out across pillows above the head of a young woman sleeping snug under the man's stretched out arm. Her head resting on his hard chest along with her arm resting across his chest. The thin bed sheets covering the lower halves of the peaceful couple's bodies moved slowly up and down from their undisturbed breathing.


	4. Lost

Chapter 4 –Lost

Morning was followed with a moan from the man, then with a brief stretch but he stopped himself because he noticed Clare sleeping calmly on him. He sat up and watched her inhale and exhale deeply before they were both startled by the scuffle of Ron, rudely awakening the woman. Ron burst into Trevor's trailer calling his name. He was out of breath when he walked into the bedroom.

"Trevor! It's The Lost. They're looking for you!" Ron said to Trevor before looking at Clare. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in the bed, and focused in Ron and then on herself and then back at Trevor. She was about to explain but was interrupted.

"Oh, erm... Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb... uh... this." Ron rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll wait outside" He turned towards Trevor's front door then looked back over his shoulder to listen to the woman explain herself.

"This.. isn't what it looks like. I uh... We didn't... uh" Clare couldn't find her words.

"You don't need to explain yourself to Ron. He's seen me at my best... and my worst and he's seen me wake up with many... uh people." Trevor signalled Ron to wait outside.

"I'll be out in a minute" He said. Ron shut the front door behind him.

"Why did you cut me off? I don't want him thinking we'd done it." Clare replied sternly to Trevor.

"Why? He doesn't care." Trevor slid off the bed and began to dress himself.

"We didn't have sex."

"I know that, 'n' you know that. It's none of his business." Trevor did up the button and zip on his jeans.

"I know." Clare threw the bed sheets off her and began to dress herself too.

"So why do you care?" Trevor asked her as he bent down to tie his work boots.

"I care because I don't want him assuming I fell for your charm, again. Not that he'll know that, but"

"So I'm charming?" Trevor asked flirtingly while he stood up and smiled at Clare.

"Shut up." Clare threw a pillow at Trevor. As it hit him he caught it and laughed. He watched her tie her tan combat boots and stand up. There was a brief silence before Trevor spoke.

"Why are you here?" Trevor asked.

"Why? Don't you want me here?" Clare asked playfully.

"No. It's just; you never said _why_ you were here. You said you were here cos of business with Cheng, but that was it. You must work for him or something."

"Yeah, I do as a matter of fact. I'm the person who meets with the client who he's interested in doing business with first, before he physically meets with them. He's had bad business meetings in the past, clients who are unreasonable or who are not serious about making a deal. I'm the person who scopes them out, to see if they are serious and how they behave. Then I report back, with the details and he decides whether he should waste his time to do a follow up meeting with them. It's a shitty job; I'm like Cheng's security vest. If it's an undercover sting operation set up by the cops, then it's my ass on the line. It's a shitty job but my friend Lamar got me it. It's risky, but much better than working as a stripper. At least I'm taken seriously, and the pay is good"

"I know a Lamar. Lamar Davis? He's friends with a buddy of mine."

"Yeah Lamar Davis - lanky guy. I met him online; he put up an ad for a room in South Los Santos. The rent was cheap and I needed a decent place to stay when I moved away from North Yankton. We ended up dating for a short while"

"You fucked him?" Clare gave Trevor her unimpressed look, ignored his assumption and continued her story.

"It wasn't anything serious. I was working at Vanilla Unicorn at the time, and when I'd get back from work he saw how unhappy it made me so he offered me a job that a friend of his had offered him. It was working for Cheng, and after working for him for a while, I got enough money to get a small place of my own just outside of the city. That was a long time ago. We're still in touch, just not as close any more."

Trevor listened intently to her story and nodded. The pair then walked to the front door. Emerging from the trailer Clare breathed in a big breath of desert air. Ron fidgeted and waited anxiously for her to leave him and Trevor alone so he could discuss some matters. Clare got the message.

"I'm gonna take a walk. I'll leave you two to talk about... stuff." Clare bounced down the stairs of the porch and down the road.

"Ron. What the fuck. You don't just barge into my home uninvited. What happened to grand ol' tradition of knocking?" Trevor made sure Clare was out of sight before yelling at Ron. He cowered like a submissive male to an alpha.

"Sorry Trev, it's just Wade told me he saw The Lost hanging around and he overheard them talking about you and how they're gonna 'rip your throat out when they see you'. I just thought you ought to know that before"

"BEFORE what Ron? Before they actually rip my throat out? I'd love to see those cunts try. Those bikers, those vermin, are all talk. All bark with no bite. A couple'a small dicks who're tryna talk big after what I did to their meth lab. That, my friend was some bite right there. Let's see them top that"

"That's right Trevor! You burnt those fuckers to a crisp!" Ron praised Trevor.

"You're fucking right I did. We don't need to worry about them Ronald. They're just tryin' to scare folk and they'll end up crawling back into their shitty little holes of whence they came." Trevor patted Ron on the back softy then hit him hard on the back, winding him slightly before hopping down the stairs. Ron caught his breath and followed him. Trevor then turned to face Ron quickly.

"So... What do you think?"

"Of what?" Ron replied.

"Not what, who - of Clare. The woman you oh so rudely woke up just now." Trevor was being serious. He was waiting for an answer. This was new behaviour to Ron, Trevor never asked Ron for his opinion on anything.

"Oh. Um... she was ok."

"Ok?" Trevor frowned at his friend.

"Well, I'm sure she's a nice lady, but I just haven't talked to her is all." Ron replied, saving himself from Trevor's wrath.

"Fair enough." Trevor watched Ron become tense again. He was confused.

"Ron? I said it's fair enough you not knowing her n' all"

"It's not that Trev. There's Lost coming toward us." Ron pointed at the four men that walked towards them. Trevor turned around to see three of the bikers carrying AKs. Trevor's heavier weapons were all inside his trailer, all he had on him was a pistol tucked into the back of jeans. He reached for it.

"Don't even think about it, fuckhead. We outnumber the both of you." Shouted the biker walking in front. They walked up close to them. Two of the bikers where already aiming at each man individually, readying themselves just in case either of their targets tried something.

"We've come to negotiate with you." The biker continued.

"Fuck you." Replied Trevor.

"You ain't gonna listen what we got to say kindly?"

"I ain't gonna listen to what you fucks gots to say at all. I don't negotiate with the likes of you."

"That's too bad, Trevor. Cos we got something of yours that we were willing to give back if you'dve accepted our terms." The biker commented snidely. The other biker who wasn't aiming his gun at them, signalled to something out of sight to come over to them. A roar of an engine was heard, and in minutes The Lost's Gang Burrito van drove up to them and reversed so the doors on the back of the van were in clear sight of the men.

"What the fuck is this?" Trevor demanded. The driver and gunman stepped out of the front seats and walked towards the back of the van.

"This is your last chance Trevor Philips Industries." Remarked the snide biker, he's crossed his arms in his arrogance. Ron looked at Trevor in fear and confusion, then back at the bikers.

"Who do you fucks think you are? You ain't got nothing I want." Trevor confirmed.

"You sure about that?" The biker signalled to the other bikers to open the back doors of the van. Inside the darkness was a woman tied up and gagged writhing on the floor of the van. She sat up and squinted, adjusting her eyes to the brightness. She saw Trevor and Ron at gun point and began mumbling aggressively.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! UNTIE HER!" He saw her - Clare. The look of horror on his face was unbearable as he watched a loved one flailing trying to escape.

The snide, arrogant biker walked up to the van and sat next to Clare. She'd sat up and was watching the biker with wide eyes. He reached out to remove her gag and Clare flinched away from him.

"Shhh. I'm not going to hurt you" The biker said while creepily running his dirty fingers through her soft, shiny hair that came down and covered her face due to her struggle. Trevor watched the biker and became more and more furious from watching him touch her; he noticed the bruising on her forehead that her hair was hiding before.

"YOU FUCKING CUNTS. LET HER GO! NOW!" Trevor exploded while Ron whimpered quietly. There was nothing he could do; he had two AK47s aimed at his head as well as Ron's at this point. The biker removed the gag from Clare's mouth.

"You said we ain't got nothing' you want. So what we're gonna do is take this slut back to our place, maybe each have a go with her - if we feel like it, and then get Cheng to do the deal with us instead of you. You stole our business; we're just stealing it back. Getting back what's rightfully ours" The biker sitting next to Clare placed his hand on her leg and started to stroke her thigh. She tried to wriggle away, she was uncomfortable.

"GET YOU FILTHY BIKER HANDS OFF HER. I don't know anything about any deal!" Pleaded Trevor.

"Well, your bitch told us everything. Cheng wants to renegotiate business with T.P. Industries and that's why she was here. That doesn't explain why she fucked you last night though. Maybe she is a slut." The biker turned to Clare and looked her up and down before forcing his lips onto hers. She tried to pull away. Trevor stepped forward ready to rip this guy apart before he was forced back by another biker holding the AK. The arrogant biker pulled away from Clare, licking his lips before whispering in her ear.

"You taste like cherries". Clare spat the taste of cigarettes and bad breath out of her mouth onto the floor behind the van. The biker struggled to put the gag back on her while she swore and tried to fight him off. She continued to mumble aggressively when the gag was reapplied. The bikers all got into the van and the arrogant one jokingly thanked Trevor and Ron for their time before closing the doors on the back of the van while still beside Clare. Trevor could make out Clare's big brown eyes gazing back at him through the tinted windows of the doors then the van raced off. Trevor was no longer targeted by a biker with an AK47, so he began to chase the van down the road swearing and growling. He whipped out his pistol and shot at the van's tires but his aim wasn't the best when he was running, and so angry he couldn't see properly. He did manage to burst one of the back tires but it didn't slow the van down. Trevor's speed declined so he could catch his breath and fell to his knees. He watched the van disappear into the distance. He cried and punched the floor so hard it made his knuckles bleed. By then Ron had caught up with him and saw him weeping, he rubbed his back until Trevor finished crying. The broken man stood up, wiped his eyes with his shirt and cleared his throat. A few minutes went by before either of the men spoke.

"What are you gonna do now Trev?" Asked Ron timidly.

"I'm going to murder every last one of the Lost MC Biker gang, and get her back." Trevor clenched his fists and was shaking with fury and emotion. He didn't take his eyes off the road where he'd lost sight of the van.

"You're gonna need help. Shall I go get Wade? We'll all go together."

"Yeah. Go get Wade. We'll need to prepare, get weapons and stuff ready. Get me some sticky bombs. We're leaving tonight." Trevor walked harshly and swiftly back to his trailer after Ron ran off to find Wade.


End file.
